


What's Up Danger

by dustysadderdaze



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Jeno is a good boy, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Spider-Man Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustysadderdaze/pseuds/dustysadderdaze
Summary: In which Mark Lee is the neighborhood hero and Lee Jeno's his roommate that always takes care of him.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Comments: 13
Kudos: 87
Collections: Love Dream 2020





	What's Up Danger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jupiterse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiterse/gifts).



> Hi!! I absolutely loved writing this, thank you to jupiterse for sending this one in!! <3 I hope you enjoy!

“You’re an idiot, Mark Lee,” Lee Jeno sighed softly as he laid Mark’s head in his lap, admiring his features while his eyes were closed.

Mark peeked at him, a weak grin making an appearance. “Just say you’re worried about me, Jen. It wouldn’t kill you,”

Jeno sniffed like he was offended. “Yes, it would.”

Mark reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers sweetly, the bruises on his face continuing to worry Jeno. “There’s nothing to worry about, I promise,” Mark whispered, brushing his lips against his knuckles. “This is my job, I’m supposed to protect people at all costs,”

Let’s back up a little bit. Mark Lee and Lee Jeno were college roommates, living off-campus, struggling to make it through their majors. Of course, Mark Lee struggled a little bit more. He was the city hero, to absolutely no one’s knowledge beside Jeno’s. Jeno didn’t even mean to find out. He’d come back from his night class, laptop held close to his chest, head tucked down. Mark was in the process of climbing over the windowsill, eyes going very, very wide when they landed on Jeno.

They both stared at each other in shock. Mark was in a black and red spiderweb print suit, hoodie pulled over the top so he could hide his face. “Mark-” Jeno started but he floundered, unable to find the words to say.

“Before you say anything, this absolutely cannot leave this room. Promise me that, please.” Mark’s tone was laced with exhaustion and desperation. 

Jeno’s eyes softened, and he nodded, pressing his lips into a thin line, “of course, Mark,”

So Mark and Jeno stayed up talking- talking about how Mark had gotten bit by a radioactive spider right at the beginning of Freshman year, giving him the ability to shoot spiderwebs through his fingertips, sticking to every surface possible. Mark got into the habit of getting involved when crime was going down- whether it was a convenience store robbery or assault, he was there to get in the middle of it, always having the culprit tied with that pesky substance when the cops showed up.

They’d only been roommates for about a month or two, but they started to get a lot closer after that night. Mark would always come in late, hair stuck to his face, limping most of the time. But the proudest look on him, always...it was cute. 

Jeno always tended to his injuries when Mark would let him, often drawing hot baths for him to soak in, carefully pressing alcohol tissues to his open wounds to clean them out. Mark would constantly apologize for Jeno having to take care of him, but Jeno didn’t mind. He didn’t mind at all. Even when Mark injured himself in the dumbest ways- for being a badass superhero, he was surprisingly clumsy. He’d tripped up the stairs more times than Jeno cared to think about.

“Mark, you know you have midterms to be studying for, right?” Jeno would gently gripe when it got closer to THAT time of the school year. Mark would brush him off, rubbing his eyes tiredly before peeling off the suit that looked wildly uncomfortable in Jeno’s eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll get to it...eventually.” 

Jeno just sighed before he shook his head, figuring there was no point in arguing with stubborn Mark Lee. “Wanna go out for a walk for a bit, then?” he tried again.

His roommate peeked at him, a small smile on his face, eyes twinkling in that damn way that always got Jeno’s heartbeat pulsing faster and faster. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

So they walked. They walked around the campus, walked through town- but not before picking up some street food snacks. And they talked. Talked about Jeno’s aspirations to be a nurse once his schooling was over. Talked about how Mark became the neighborhood watch, except cooler. By the end of their walk, Jeno felt like he knew Mark better than he ever could. 

“Now, pull open that book and put your nose to it. I’m gonna go shower,” Jeno teased him, dropping one of Mark’s heavy books onto his bed. 

Everything was fine. Midterms passed in a breeze. They got to relax for a bit. Everything was fine...until it wasn’t. Mark had called him, barely comprehensible, telling him he needed him. That was all he needed before he grabbed his school bag and shoved the first aid kit inside, hands shaking.

Jeno ran. He ran like the world was ending and he’d get swallowed up by the earth if he didn’t. His chest heaved, his lungs hurt, but the pure adrenaline running through him kept him going. Finally, he stumbled upon the alleyway- feeling his heart drop into his stomach, shattering when it hit the bottom. “Minhyung,” he whispered. His roommate was bleeding profusely, but Jeno didn’t even want to think about it. “Let’s get you bandaged up before I try to get you home…” It took a few minutes, what with Jeno’s hands shaking with anxiety, but he finally got a bandage plastered down over his torso. Mark had barely whined even while Jeno cleaned out the wound, instead settling for a singular whimper of “thank you,”

Jeno smiled weakly at him, trying not to cry. “I’ve got you,” he wrapped his arm around his shoulder before he hoisted him to his feet, bracing himself to carry both his and Mark’s weight on his own body. 

It took longer than Jeno had liked but finally, they stumbled into their shared apartment, Jeno’s bloody hand fumbling for the light switch by the front door, accidentally smearing the red liquid. He’d get to that later. As carefully as he could, he got him into the bathroom and set him in the tub, quickly pulling out the first aid kit so he could stitch him up. Mark looked at him with wide eyes, suddenly squirming. 

“Mark….I’m literally in medical school. Breathe. I could do this asleep.”

Mark relaxed, if only barely. “Just...be gentle.” his voice was vulnerable, something Jeno very rarely heard. 

“Squeeze me if you need to,” he reminded him before he got to work. Mark handled it pretty well, Jeno had to admit. But as his roommate sat there quietly, chewing his bottom lip in anxiety, Jeno couldn’t help but think about what would have happened if it was worse. If he hadn’t been there. If the wound was deeper. He couldn’t picture not having Mark as his roommate at this point. He laughed internally, telling himself it was for the sole reason that he wouldn’t have anyone to smoke with or make ‘brownies’ with. Definitely not for any sort of reason…

Jeno was spiraling deep into his thoughts when Mark murmured, “Jen, you’re staring at my face.” his nose scrunched in that cute way he always did, making his heart clench. 

“Yeah… I guess I am. I can’t help it.”

There was so mistaking the way Mark’s ears went red, but he quickly turned his face. “Don’t get all soft on me just because I almost died,” he taunted, but it wasn’t out of malice. 

“Don’t say that or I’ll leave your ass in here,” he arched an eyebrow at him. “You’re going to be on bed rest for a while. I’ll get all your homework for you so you don’t try to breeze through,” he smirked. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever… help me get up so I can kick your kneecaps in,”

Jeno rolled his eyes before he hoisted him up as gently as possible, carrying him to his bed so he could get some rest. “Good night, Mark,” he told him softly, pulling the blankets over him.

“Night, Jeno.”

Jeno was walking home from a late class one night a few weeks after the incident with Mark. He was on the phone with Jaemin, another close friend of his that shared the same class with him. 

“Jeno!” someone whisper yelled from behind him. It was dark. He did what everyone would have done. He quickly hung up on Jaemin and unhooked his pocket knife from inside his laptop bag. 

“Don’t fuck with me, I’m armed,” he raised his voice, slowly turning around. He nearly dropped the sharp blade when he saw who it was. 

Mark. Dressed in his red and blue suit, attached to one of the many buildings surrounding them. The only thing different about him was that he had his mask on. 

Jeno shoved his knife back into his bag, running to his roommate. “Mark, Jesus, fuck, you scared me.” a breathy half-laugh left him.

“Just wanted to pick you up from class, I was nearby,” he chuckled. And Jeno found that he loved his laugh. He loved the way he and Mark just...clicked. 

Yeah. It was that moment. The moment that every damn cliche Hallmark movie liked to talk about. The oh moment.

Jeno carefully pulled Mark’s mask down so he could see his lips. It was awkward, well, obviously, since Mark was hanging upside down from a web, but Jeno pressed his lips gently against his, letting his eyes slide shut.

“Don’t scare me like that ever again, Mark Lee,” he said, slightly breathless, when he finally pulled away. 

“Shut up and kiss me,” he rolled his eyes before pulling him back to him.


End file.
